deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chaosbuster77/Thumbnail Workshop and other
Hey I make thumbnails for Death Battle, One Minute Melee, and DBX. I also make those little images before a fight you see from time to time in fights. Rules for Thumbnails I have none, you can ask for anything. Rules for Pre-battle images 1. For sprite images, I won't do any obscure anime, video game, movie, or shooter characters because sprites for most likely don't exist. 2. For those specific categories I might make an exception with just PNG's. For example; I cant think of a title.png|Yang vs Cerebella Elegance and Style.png|'Wonder Woman vs Morrigan' Dead Space.png|If Morrigan Wins Stay Down.png|If Wonder Woman Wins Stop and smell the flowers.png|Roserade vs Ruby Showcase of Thumbnails I made for fun with silly captions Arceus vs Palutena.png|'Battle of Gods: Arceus vs Palutena' Akuma vs Meta Knight.png|'Come back when you can put up a fight: Akuma vs Meta Knight' Batman vs Shredder.png|'Ninja's in the Big City: Batman vs Shredder' Black Panther vs Aquaman.png|'To Challenge a King is to Face the Might of his People: Black Panther vs Aquaman' Broly vs Boros.png|'I'm Looking For a Challenge: Broly vs Boros' Bullet vs Tracer.png|'Fast and can put up a fight: Bullet vs Tracer' Carnage vs Dio.png|'Let the Bloodshed Begin!:Carnage vs Dio' Catwoman vs Poison Ivy.png|'Causing mayhem in the streets: Catwoman vs Poison' CDI Link vs DmC Dante.png|'We're The Real Deal, Trust Us!: CDI Link vs DmC Dante' Chun Li vs Jill Valentine.png|'Capcom's Leading Ladies: Chun-Li vs Jill Valentine' Corrin vs Dragonborn.png|'The Reflection of the Player: Corrin vs Dragonborn' Decapre vs Fukua.png|'I Found you Faker!: Decapre vs Fukua' Demoman vs Grif.png|'Ey, Why is the Rum gone?: Demoman vs Grif' Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Sonic and Tails.png|'Double Trouble: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Sonic and Tails' Double vs Shang Tsung.png|'Serving Our Masters: Double vs Shang Tsung' Engineer vs Gordon Freeman.png|'I've got at least 5 PHD's you know: Engineer vs Gordon Freeman' Filia vs Tokoyami Remade.png|'Teenagers with the Weirdest Friends: Filia vs Tokoyami' Forehead battle.png|'Is This Still a Relevant Topic?: Big Forehead vs Bigger Forehead' Finn vs Jack.png|'The Call of Adventure: Finn vs Samurai Jack' D A R K N E S S.png|'Embrace the D A R K N E S S: Ganondorf vs Ansem' Harley Quinn vs Black Widow.png|'Female Anti-Heroes: Harley Quinn vs Black Widow' Heavy vs The Tank.png|'Immovable walls of destruction: Heavy vs The Tank' Hoovy vs Iron Giant.png|'No fighting only peace: Hoovy vs The Iron Giant' Jedah vs Janemba.png|'Devil's in the detail: Jedah vs Janemba' Ken vs Ace.png|'Fiery Brother Figures: Ken vs Ace' King K. Rool vs Ridley.png|'Reptilian Nintendo Pirates: King K.Rool vs Ridley' Kirby vs Hat Kid.png|'Adorable. Space Traveling. Monsters: Kirby vs Hat Kid' Lady vs Baby Bonnie Hood.png|'Young Huntresses: Lady vs Baby Bonnie Hood' Lex Luthor vs Dr.Doom.png|'World Domination: Lex Luthor vs Dr. Doom' Heroes of the Plains.png|'Heroes of the Plains: Link vs Lyn' Lobo vs Hit.png|'The Hunt's On: Lobo vs Hit' Medic vs Doc.png|'Do you guys even have licenses?: Medic vs Doc' Merged Zamasu vs Dark Khan.png|'We are One: Merged Zamasu vs Dark Kahn' Mewtwo vs Magneto.png|'The Superior Race: Mewtwo vs Magneto' Midoriya vs Genos.png|'Looking up to Your Idols: Izuku Midoriya vs Genos' Goku vs Superman I think.png|'How'd This Get Here?: "Goku" vs "Superman" ' Nightwing vs Hawkeye.png|'Circus Freaks: Nightwing vs Hawkeye' Orie Ballardiae vs Jean-Pierre Polnareff.png|'Summons and Really Long Swords: Orie Ballardiare vs Jean-Pierre Polnareff' Pac-Man vs Donkey Kong.png|'Arcade Classics: Pac-Man vs Donkey Kong' Detective Pikachu vs Professor Layton.png|'I've Uncovered the Case: Detective Pikachu vs Professor Layton' Pit vs Simon.png|'Demon Slayers with Anime Revivals: Pit vs Simon Belmont' Poison Ivy vs N.png|'Bringing justice to those who need it: Poison Ivy vs N' Pyro vs Firefly.png|'Let it burn to the ground!: Pyro vs Firefly' Pyrrha Nikos vs Shouto Todoroki.png|'The Top of the Class: Pyrrha Nikos vs Shouto Todoroki' Robin vs Isaac.png|'Elemental Wizardry: Robin vs Isaac' Rouge vs Tron Bonne.png|'Money 1st friends 2nd: Rouge vs Tron Bonne' Ruby Rose vs Roserade.png|'Stop and smell the flowers: Ruby Rose vs Roserade' Ryu vs Iron Fist.png|'Mastering your inner peace: Ryu vs Iron Fist' Iron Fist vs Ryu.png|'Final Round!: Ryu vs Iron Fist' Kratos vs Saitama.png|'God's among men: Kratos vs Saitama' Shadow vs Metal.png|'I Think You're the Fake Hedgehog Around Here!: Shadow vs Metal Sonic' Shulk vs Silver.png|'Fighting For the Future: Shulk vs Silver' Skull Kid vs The Phantom.png|'Hiding Behind a Mask: Skull Kid vs Joker' Sniper vs McCree.png|'I tried not to include a TF2 vs Overwatch fight here: Sniper vs McCree' Mentally insane soldiers: Soldier vs Rolento.png|'''Mentally insane soldiers: Soldier vs Rolento Sora vs Rex.png|'Friendship or Something: Sora vs Rex' Spy vs Agent 47.png|'Tell me who you want dead: Spy vs Agent 47' Spyro vs Lilac.png|'Good-hearted dragon battle: Spyro vs Sash Lilac' Taskmaster vs Deathstroke.png|'All According to Plan: Taskmaster vs Deathstroke' Tracer vs Inkling.png|'The New Kids on the Block: Tracer vs Inkling' The Meta vs Painwheel.png|'Controlled Against Our Will: The Meta vs Painwheel' Vegeta vs Wonder Woman.png|'The Royal Gods: Vegeta vs Wonder Woman' Venom vs Blue Beetle.png|'Symbiotic bug people: Venom vs Blue Beetle' Videl Satan vs Karin Kanzuki.png|'Rich Teenage Girls: Videl Satan vs Karin Kanzuki' Weiss Schnee vs Squigly.png|'Fighters With a Voice: Weiss Schnee vs Squigly' Wolverine vs Leone.png|'Brawl in the animal kingdom: Wolverine vs Leone' P U N S.png|'Puns: Yang vs Miss Fortune' Yoko Littner vs Quiet.png|'Boom Headshot: Yoko Littner vs Quiet' Scrooge McDuck vs Lara Croft.png|'Rich explorers of the unknown: Scrooge McDuck vs Lara Croft' Gohan vs Wally West.png|'Living legends: Gohan vs Wally West' Lyn vs Baiken.png|'Swords at the speed of sound: Lyn vs Baiken' Mai vs Ibuki.png|'Ninja's that want to have fun: Mai vs Ibuki' Cerebella vs Yang Xiao Long.png|'Punch all your problems away: Cerebella vs Yang Xiao Long' Wonder Woman vs Morrigan.png|'Godly figures: Wonder Woman vs Morrigan' Android 18 vs Yang.png|'This is a stomp, but no research: Android 18 vs Yang' Juggernaut vs Knuckles.png|'Masters of Magical Nuggets of Power: Juggernaut vs Knuckles' Killer Croc vs King K Rool.png|'Killer Krocodiles: Killer Croc vs King K.Rool' Lilac vs Blaze.png|'Purple Streak, Speeds by: Lilac vs Blaze' Red Hood vs Ruby Rose.png|'Red Hoods with parental issues: Red Hood vs Ruby' Lucina vs Roy.png|'Swords passed down from generations: Roy vs Lucina' Tifa vs Akuma.png|'Glass Cannons of Power: Tifa vs Akuma' Commisions Akainu and Blackbeard vs Zeref and Acnologia.png|Akainu and Blackbeard vs Zeref and Acnologia for Cropfist DoodleBob vs Wild Woody.png|Doodlebob vs Wild Woody for Raiando Drax the Destroyer vs Orion.png|Drax vs Orion for Big the Cat 10 Odin vs Arceus.png|Odin vs Arceus for Big the Cat 10 The Spectre vs Agamotto.png|The Spectre vs Agamotto for Big the Cat 10 Momoko Sonokawa vs Mirai.png|Momoko vs Mirai Finnmcmissilecar Yamcha vs Rock Lee.png|Yamcha vs Rock Lee for Finnmcmissilecar Spider-Man vs Meme.png|Spider-Man vs Meme Finnmcmissilecar Tf2 vs Overwatch.png|Tf2 vs Overwatch for Supersonicstyle13 Goku vs Godzilla.png|Goku vs Godzilla for Simbiothehero Megatron vs Cinder Fall.png|Megatron vs Cinder Fall for Simbiothehero Megazord vs Gypsy Danger.png|Megazord vs Gypsy Danger for Simbiothehero Wolverine vs Yang.png|Wolverine vs Yang for Simbiothehero Banjo and Kazooie vs Yooka and Laylee.png|'Banjo and Kazooie vs Yooka Laylee for Gogeta46power' Poppy vs Reinhardt.png|'Poppy vs Reinhardt for Gogeta46power' Goomba vs Stormtrooper.png|Goomba vs Stormtrooper for Jackythejack Chuck vs Tracer.png|Chuck vs Tracer for Jackythejack Category:Blog posts